Lawenda
by c-thru
Summary: Krótka historia Luny i Lupina. Rzecz dzieje się podczas piątego i szóstego roku Luny.


Dochodziła czwarta po południu. Luna właśnie przechadzała się po błoniach. Bardzo lubiła jesień. Bardzo lubiła wrzesień. Ciepłe, jesienne promienie słoneczne nadawały jej długim, sięgającym do pasa blond włosom ciemniejszy odcień co jej zdaniem pasowało do pory roku. Było już po lekcjach, ale ona wciąż miała na sobie szkolny mundurek. Uważała za bezsensowne przebierać się tylko po to by za chwilę znów przebrać się w coś innego. Przebierała się tylko na specjalne okazje takie jak imprezy w Pokoju Wspólnym Krukonów. Uczestniczyła w nich chętnie, pomimo iż inni nie byli specjalnie zachwyceni jej obecnością. Nie lubili jej. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że poza Ślizgonami to mieszkańcy jej własnego domu się z niej najczęściej wyśmiewali. Mieszkańcy Slytherinu byli wyniośli i dumni - nic dziwnego, że się z niej śmiali, oni śmiali się prawie ze wszystkich. Krukoni myśleli logicznie, ale niektórzy ograniczali się tylko do logiki. Bycie innym było nielogiczne, dużo lepiej było być takim jak wszyscy, nie wyróżniać się. Tak, Krukoni też jej nie lubili. Puchoni może i śmiali się z niej za jej plecami, ale kiedy z nimi rozmawiała byli dla niej ciepli i mili. Nigdy nikt z Hufflepuffu nie wyśmiał jej prosto w twarz. Jeśli chodzi o Gryfonów to potrafili być okrutni, czasem nawet bardziej niż Ślizgoni, ale to właśnie w Gryffindorze miała przyjaciół. Harry, Hermiona, Ron, Ginny i Neville, byli jej bardzo bliscy, szczególnie po zeszłorocznej bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Luna wiedziała, że może i ona nie jest dla nich szczególnie ważną przyjaciółką, że gdyby coś jej się stało oni pobiegliby najpierw ratować resztę. Lubiła ich jednak i uważała za przyjaciół. Jedynym elementem wyróżniającym się w stroju Luny były jej buty. Nie były to czarne buty dopasowane do mundurka, których szczerze nienawidziła. Zawsze po lekcjach biegła do dormitorium, by zamienić je na swoje ulubione kolorowe trampki. Luna właśnie z niezwykle pogodnym wyrazem twarzy, z książką w ręce przechadzała się po błoniach. Nie zwracała uwagi na chichoty i okrzyki skierowane do niej. Nie zwracała uwagi nawet na krzyczących "_Pomyluna!_". Przywykła do tego. Obróciła się dopiero, gdy męski głos spokojnie, ale stanowczo powiedział "_Przestańcie!_" do grupki trzecioroczniaków. Ujrzała Remusa Lupina. Patrzył karcąco na młodych Krukonów.  
- Jesteście w jednym domu, powinniście się wspierać. - upomniał ich. Oni, lekko zażenowani, rozeszli się.  
Bardzo lubiła Lupina. Pamiętała go jeszcze z czasów, gdy uczył jej na drugim roku. Musiała przyznać, że wtedy trochę się w nim podkochiwała. Był dla niej miły. On też był odrzucony przez innych i Luna czuła z nim więź. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to ona go lepiej zapamiętała, czy to jego wygląd się pogorszył. Jego twarz pokrywało znacznie więcej blizn niż wcześniej. Był dużo chudszy. Jego ubrania wyglądały na nim jak worek na strachu na wróble. Jego włosy były znacznie rzadsze niż wcześniej i o ile Lunie dobrze się zdawało, kilka z nich było już siwych.  
- Dzień dobry, pani profesorze. - przywitała się Luna.  
- Witaj Luno. - odparł Lupin. - znamy się już jakiś czas i nie jestem już Twoim profesorem. Możesz mówić mi Remus.  
- W takim razie... Remusie. Co Cię sprowadza do Hogwartu?  
- Byłem się spotkać z Albusem. Spotykamy się od czasu do czasu, rozmawiamy... Chodzi o sprawy Zakonu. Spotkania z nim są zawsze bardzo miłe. Podaje herbatkę, częstuje słodyczami i w ogóle... Chcesz ciasteczko? - wyciągnął z kieszeni ciastko w kształcie kwiatka i podsunął jej pod nos.  
- Och... To... miłe. Dziękuje. - wzięła ciasteczko i zaczęła chrupać. Pachniało miodem, ale smakowało cynamonem. Wiedziała, że ich rozmowa była strasznie nienaturalna, że Remus zaraz się znudzi i pójdzie. Ona tego nie chciała. Chciała rozmawiać z nim jak najdłużej. Znowu wszystko poszło nie tak. Chciała wypaść jak najlepiej, chciała wypaść jak najlepiej _przed nim_. W jego towarzystwie zawsze się trochę stresowała. Dlaczego jej tak na tym zależało? Przecież jej dziecięca miłość do nauczyciela przeszła jej dawno temu.

- Bardzo smaczne, naprawdę. - kontynuowała.  
- Wiem, dlatego specjalnie wziąłem sobie kilka na drogę. Teraz wybacz Luno, ale muszę już iść. Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. - jak powiedział tak zrobił. Obrócił się plecami do Luny i zaczął iść w kierunku Bramy Wejściowej.  
- Remusie! - krzyknęła bez namysłu. On odwrócił się w jej kierunku z pytającą miną.  
- Tak?  
Było tyle rzeczy, które chciała mu teraz powiedzieć. Było tyle rzeczy, które chciała teraz zrobić. Wszystkie były takie... nieprzemyślane. Zawahała się. Niewiele razy w życiu nie miała pojęcia co powiedzieć, ale właśnie teraz był ten raz. Żeby nie wypaść na kompletną idiotkę, choć i tak pewnie już na nią wyszła, bo jej twarz była prawdopodobnie w odcieniu rzodkiewki, palnęła jakiś bezsens.  
- Dziękuję za ciastko, miło było Cię spotkać. Mam nadzieję, że teraz będziemy się spotykać w Hogwarcie o wiele częściej. - Co? Nie, nie, nie! Tego ostatniego zdania nie miała wypowiadać! Dlaczego to o czym pomyślała bezczelnie wydostało się z jej ust? Chcąc ratować sytuację Luna uśmiechnęła się do Lupina, który (o dziwo) odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
- Ja również mam taką nadzieję. Do widzenia Luno.  
- Do widzenia.

Remus szedł przyśpieszonym krokiem. Wyglądał na człowieka zmęczonego życiem. Życie wilkołaka nigdy nie było łatwe, ale w ostatnich miesiącach było coraz gorzej. Prawie nie sypiał. Wciąż pomagał znaleźć sojuszników dla Zakonu i to nie tylko wśród wilkołaków. Często wyjeżdżał zagranicę, by przekabacić na ich stronę tamtejszych czarodziejów. Nie zawsze mu się udawało. Czasami oni już byli po stronie Voldemorta. Wtedy go atakowali. Stąd nowe blizny. Czasami rzucali klątwy, po których miał okropne wizje. Wizje, które zbyt często nie pozwalały mu spać. Był ostatni tydzień października. Tegoroczna jesień była naprawdę urocza. Spotkanie Remusa z Dumbledorem skończyło się ponad godzinę temu. On jednak wciąż pozostał na terenie zamku. Zależało mu by kogoś spotkać. Chciał spotkać _ją_. Polubił ją od ich pierwszej wspólnej lekcji, kiedy opowiadała wszystkim o 100 sposobach pozbycia się nargli. Była inna. Odrzucona przez większość społeczeństwa. Chociaż miała wtedy tylko dwanaście lat, czuł z nią ogromną więź. Minęły tylko trzy lata. Ona wciąż była młodziutka i niewinna. Nie powinien jej szukać. Poczuł, że natychmiast musi opuścić zamek. Już miał się odwrócić i pobiec w kierunku Bramy Wejściowej, gdy pogrążony w myślach wpadł na osobę idącą wprost na niego.  
- Przepraszam, naprawdę nie chciałem... - głos mu ugrzązł w gardle, kiedy zobaczył komu pomaga wstać z ziemi. Przed nim stała osoba, której od ponad godziny szukał. Stała przed nim Luna Lovegood.  
- Witaj Remusie. - powiedziała dziewczyna swoim pogodnym głosem. Ten głos... Był jak miód dla jego uszu... Nie! To jest niewłaściwe. Szybko odrzucił od siebie tą myśl.  
- Cześć Luna. Co słychać? - czuł się zdenerwowany. Czemu zawsze denerwował się w jej obecności?  
- Wszystko dobrze. Co Cię tu sprowadza? Znów sprawy Zakonu?  
- Tak. Byłem na spotkaniu z Albusem i...  
- Masz dla mnie słodycze. - roześmiała się.  
- Skąd wiedziałaś? - roześmiał się razem z nią.  
- Intuicja.  
Wyciągnął zza pazuchy pudełko z cytrynowymi dropsami i podał je Lunie. Wzięła jednego i oddała mu pudełko.

- Dziękuje. - powiedziała. - Może usiądziemy nad jeziorem? Porozmawiamy.

Wszystko się w nim gotowało. Z jednej strony miał ochotę objąć Lunę i krzyknąć: "_Oczywiście! Świetnie się z Tobą czuję i chciałbym spędzać jak najwięcej czasu na naszych wspólnych rozmowach!_" Wiedział jednak, że to nie wypali. Po pierwsze: wiedział, że Luna jest od niego o wiele młodsza. Jest piękna, niewinna i zasługuje na kogoś lepszego niż on. Po drugie: nic do niego nie czuła. Lubiła go i chciała z nim porozmawiać. To wszytko. Po trzecie: To co pomyślał brzmiało w jego głowie fatalnie.

Nie powinien nigdzie z nią iść. Jeszcze straciłby nad sobą panowanie i zrobiłby coś czego później by żałował.  
-Remusie? - wyrwała go z transu.  
-Och... - uczucia wzięły górę. - Bardzo chętnie.  
Szli chwilę w milczeniu. Remus od razu pożałował swojej decyzji. Włosy Luny zawsze wyglądały olśniewająco, ale w jesiennym słońcu miały cieplejszą barwę. One, jak i cała Luna pachniały lawendą. Remus kochał lawendę. Dotarli nad brzeg jeziora. On rozłożył swój płaszcz na ziemi, żeby mieli na czym usiąść. Luna usiadła po turecku, a on zwyczajnie, obok niej.  
- Pięknie wyglądasz. - Nie! Właśnie takich rzeczy miał nie mówić! Poczuł, że zaraz spali się ze wstydu. Zachowywał się jak nastolatek. Podkochiwał się w nastolatce. To było bardzo nieodpowiednie! To chyba podchodziło pod pedofilię... Tego było już za wiele. Chciał przeprosić Luną i odejść, kiedy stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Ona złapała go za rękę.

- Dziękuje. - odparła. Jej policzki były czerwone jak rzodkiewka, co było dosyć słodkie, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że jego wyglądają podobnie, albo dużo gorzej. - Remusie, bardzo Cię lubię. Zawsze bardzo Cię lubiłam, ale...  
- Ale jestem dla Ciebie za stary. W pełni Cię rozumiem.  
- Nie, nie, nie! Ale ostatnio to się nasiliło. Czuję do Ciebie coś więcej. - zbliżyła się do niego. Zapach lawendy stał się intensywniejszy.  
- Luna... - zaczął.  
- Proszę Cię, nic nie mów. Jestem Krukonką, potrafię myśleć logicznie. Boisz się naszego związku. Boisz się, że jestem za młoda za mało dojrzała. Boisz się, że chcę Cię oszukać. Boisz się odrzucenia. Rozumiem Cię, ale proszę... Daj mi szansę.  
Nie dała mu czasu na odpowiedź. Zbliżyła się do niego jeszcze bardziej i złączyła ich usta w pocałunku. Remus nigdy wcześniej z nikim się nie całował. Chciał, aby jego pierwszy raz był jak najlepszy. Luna była idealna. Pachniała lawendą, ale smakowała truskawkami i cytrynowymi dropsami. To była najszczęśliwsza chwila w jego życiu. Po długim, bardzo długim pocałunku, dziewczyna położyła głowę jego ramieniu, a on ją objął. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo tak siedzieli, ale niebo pociemniało.  
- Muszę już iść. Dochodzi 21-sza, a nie chcę, żeby Filch mnie złapał. - wstała i pocałowała go na pożegnanie. Kiedy odchodziła, w jego głowie kłębiło się tysiące pytań. Wiedział jedno: Z Luną Lovegood był szczęśliwy.

Luna siedziała w Wielkiej Sali i jadła śniadanie. Rozmyślała nad jej pierwszym pocałunkiem z Remusem. Przypomniała sobie jego zapach: tanie męskie perfumy, wymieszane z zapachem kwiatów. Dokładnie pamiętała, jak zbliżyła się do niego i pocałowała go. Co by było, gdyby nigdy nie odważyłaby się zrobić pierwszego kroku? Nie byliby razem, nie poczułaby jego miłości. Nie wiedziała, skąd pojawiła się u niej wtedy taka odwaga. Nie była Gryfonką. Była jednak z siebie dumna. Dzięki niej oboje byli szczęśliwi. Jak zwykle, nie zwracała uwagi na to co się dzieje dookoła, więc dopiero dziewczyna siedząca obok niej pokazała jej sowę siedzącą przed nią. Do nóżki miała przywiązaną karteczkę. Luna odwinęła ją i odczytała jej zawartość:  
"_Luno,  
Bardzo tęsknie. Jestem teraz we Włoszech, spełniam swój obowiązek dla Zakonu. Jestem tu z Tonks, mamy bardzo ważną misję. Nie wiem kiedy się spotkamy. Kocham Cię.  
R._"_  
_Luna poczuła ukłucie zazdrości. Kochała Remusa, ale ostatnio widywali się coraz rzadziej. Często wyjeżdżał na misje. Często wyjeżdżał z Tonks. Miała wrażenie, że Dumbledore, wie o ich potajemnym związku i chce ich od tego odciągnąć, zsyłając na Lupina Tonks. Nie żeby mu nie ufała, powierzyłaby mu swoje życie, ale Tonks była, piękną, utalentowaną czarownicą. Wiele mężczyzn się w niej podkochiwało. Ona jednak, dawała adoratorom do zrozumienia, że nie jest zainteresowana. Wyraźnie było widać, że podoba jej się nie kto inny, tylko Remus Lupin. Wszyscy poza samym Lupinem o tym wiedzieli. Zbliżały się walentynki. Ich sekretny związek trwał nieco ponad 3 miesiące i ograniczał się tylko do pocałunków nad jeziorem lub w kątach zamku, ale Lunie to wystarczyło. Była najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Nie chciała wysyłać Remusowi zwyczajnej walentynki. Chciała mu dać coś co zapamięta na zawsze i co odciągnie go od Nimfadory Tonks. Luna miała pewien pomysł.

Remus Lupin leżał w łóżku. Dochodziła północ. Był 14-ty lutego, który za kilka chwil miał się zmienić w 15-tego. Do pokoju, przez otwarte okno wpadł sowa i postawiła przed nim mały pakunek. Następnie odleciała. Lupin odpakował to co miał przed sobą. W środku była karteczka i naszyjnik z małym kluczykiem. Przeczytał karteczkę:

"_Powinieneś był go dostać już dawno, dawno temu. Oto kluczyk do mojego serca. Ty już je otworzyłeś. Używaj mądrze.  
L._"  
Remus założył naszyjnik i pocałował kluczyk. Spojrzał na leżącą obok, nagą Tonks i z jego oczu poleciały łzy. Pierwsze i ostatnie.

Remus był ubrany elegancko: miał na sobie lnianą szatę wyjściową i błyszczące, czarne buty. W dniu ślubu mógł sobie pozwolić na schludny wygląd. Wolałby, żeby ten dzień naszedł dużo później, ale Nimfadora zaszła w ciąże. Żadne z nich nie chciało nieślubnego dziecka, a poza tym ciężko byłoby im powiedzieć o tym rodzicom jego przyszłej małżonki. Byli na tym punkcie bardzo wyczuleni. Postanowili wziąć ślub, póki jej brzuch nie jest jeszcze widoczny. Przeglądał się w lustrze, gdy do pokoju wpadł Harry Potter.  
- Hej Remusie. Jak tam? Stresujesz się? - zapytał młodzieniec. Wyglądał na rozbawionego, jakby jeszcze przed ślubem pozwolił sobie na parę drinków.  
- Oczywiście, to dla mnie wielki dzień. - odparł Lupin.  
- Wybrałeś mnie na swojego świadka, więc czuję się w obowiązku coś ci poradzić.  
- Wal.  
- Zdejmij ten głupi łańcuszek z kluczykiem. Kompletnie nie pasuje Ci do stroju.  
- To dla mnie coś w rodzaju talizmanu. Przynosi szczęście. Jest dla mnie szczególnie ważny.  
- Daj spokój. Jeden wieczór.  
Remus zastanowił się przez chwilę, jakby właśnie pogrążył się w jakimś wspomnieniu. Po chwili odparł:  
- Nie zdejmę go. Nigdy.

Luna przyglądała się ciałom rannych i zmarłych. Chętnie by pomogła pani Pomfrey, ale nie potrafiła opatrywać. To co się teraz działo, było istnym koszmarem. Wielu poległo. Pomogła Harry'emu dotrzeć do Szarej Damy, potem chwilę walczyła, ale teraz nie mogła znaleźć sobie miejsca. Nie była zbyt dobra w walce. Miała nadzieję, że Wybraniec jak najszybciej upora się z Voldemortem. Na jednej z noszy ujrzała znaną jej sylwetkę. Podeszła bliżej, aby się upewnić. Tak, to była Nimfadora Tonk. Leżała w bezruchu. Luna dotknęła jej dłoni. Była lodowata, a Tonks martwa. Luna nie czuła satysfakcji, nie czuła żalu. Nie miała jej za złe, że wyszła za mężczyznę, którego kochała. To była jego wina. Tonks była sympatyczną, uzdolnioną czarownicą i świetnym aurorem. Tacy ludzie byli potrzebni w walce ze złem. Miała też synka, jego synka. On też nie był niczemu winien. Był tylko owocem miłości dwojga ludzi. Ciekawe co się teraz z nim stanie. W lewej ręce Nimfadora trzymała różdżkę, a prawą ściskała drugą, większą dłoń. Należała ona do jej męża, Remusa Lupina. Luna nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek będzie jeszcze w stanie płakać. Myślała, że wszystkie łzy wypłakała po jej rozstaniu z Lupinem. Teraz jednak, gdy stała nad jego martwym ciałem, płakała. Płakała o wiele bardziej niż po rozstaniu. Płakała, a miały to być ostatnie łzy w jej życiu. Płakała, aż uchodziły z niej wszystkie emocje i uczucia. Odparowały złość i nienawiść do niego, odparowała zazdrość. Odparował strach o losy świata, odparował strach o życia przyjaciół. Został tylko smutek i miłość. Miłość do Remusa Lupina. Luna osunęła się na kolana, nie miała siły stać. Przez łzy ledwo widziała, ale dostrzegła spoczywający na szyi jej ukochanego łańcuszek. Ten sam łańcuszek, który ponad rok temu wysłała mu na walentynki. Poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Czuła jakby cząstka jej samej właśnie się od niej oderwała. Przytuliła martwe, zimne ciało Lupina najmocniej jak potrafiła. Chciała zwrócić mu życie. Chciała oddać swoje życie, aby on mógł żyć. Przytuliła się do jego serca. Nie czuła jego bicia, ale poczuła wybałuszenie na marynarce Remusa. Sięgnęła do wewnętrznej kieszeni i wyciągnęła z niej kopertę. Może zanim zaczęła się walka, Remus chciał wysłać list do dalekich krewnych, może chciał zostawić list pożegnalny dla syna. Obróciła kopertę. Było tam napisane jej imię. Chciał zostawić jej wiadomość, być może pożegnanie. Drżącymi rękami otworzyła kopertę i wyjęła kartkę:  
"_Luno,  
Przepraszam za wszystko. Wiem, że nie mam prawa do ciebie pisać, bo za bardzo Cię zraniłem, ale wysłuchaj mnie tak jak ja wysłuchałem Ciebie wtedy nad jeziorem. Zachowałem się okropnie, ale nie wiem jak ty byś się zachowała, gdyby ktoś dolewał Ci codziennie do porannej kawy amortencji. Odkryłem to dopiero parę dni temu. Najchętniej zabrałbym Teddy'ego i odleciał od niej, ale nie mogłem. Nie mogę jej rozpraszać, nie kiedy w czasie wojny jest tak ważna. Jest świetną czarownicą i może znacząco pomóc w bitwie, jeśli takowa będzie. Chcę żebyś wiedziała, że po wojnie mam zamiar powiedzieć jej, że wiem o wszystkim, zabrać dziecko i odnaleźć Ciebie. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie nie będziesz mnie chciała, ale będę musiał spróbować. Póki co, daję Ci rzecz, która dawno już należy do Ciebie. Ja ją tylko przetrzymałem.  
Remus._"  
Luna przechyliła kopertę i wyleciał z niej naszyjnik, bardzo podobny do tego, który był na szyi Remusa. Był na nim mały kluczyk.


End file.
